


A sleepy bird

by ohcecilia12



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: -if you squint, Birdflash - Freeform, Team as Family, The Fab Five, but never explicitly said so whatever, not so much squinting as just looking, original titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcecilia12/pseuds/ohcecilia12
Summary: Donna can't seem to find her teammates. What are those troublemakers up to, now?





	A sleepy bird

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a small warm up, but it ended up more like a small ficlet. Whatever, those things happen sometimes. Enjoy!

Normally, the residents of Titans Tower are loud and energetic. The whole tower is always buzzing with noise and laughter, accompanied by yelling. Today, though, it was quiet. It was like there was a soft blanket draped upon it, like a breath kept in, the calm before the storm. 

Donna didn’t like it. She didn’t understand why the silence was so deafening. It was saturday, after all, and normally the Titans would come together and often went on a mission with the whole team. The other days they often missed a member, as they were all in their early twenties and they had jobs in the light of the day. But now, there was no noise. No getting ready, no strapping into uniforms. Not Wally’s loud laughter, nor Roy’s yelling, nor Garth’s upbeat voice, not even Dick’s calming voice. Nothing. 

She was walking through the corridors, towards their main room. If there was anyone else in the tower, they would be there. Maybe they were all just late? Or… Donna didn’t know, and she didn’t like that. The team was like her family, and she didn’t want anything to happen with them. She cared a lot about those idiots. 

She stopped at the entrance towards the kitchen. Maybe Wally would be there? He was often in need of food to keep up with his metabolism, so if anywhere, he would be there. But nothing. The kitchen was abandoned, with the leftovers lying on the kitchen counter and dirty plates in the sink. The chairs were not put back properly, which made an overall messy look. 

She sighed, but smiled fondly. Her boys (yes, her boys, her idiotic but oh so sweet boys) were not the cleanest. If they could, they wouldn’t clean anything. But, Donna wouldn’t stand for that. Once in awhile, she rounded them up and made them all clean together. It would always end in laughter and music playing in the background, happy to be together, with a clean tower around them. 

As she walked out of the kitchen, she dragged her fingers across the walls. Filthy. That settled it. When she found them, she would have words and make them clean up. She fastened her pace, as she got closer to the main room. 

One look inside, and she sighed in relief. She spotted Wally and Roy and Garth, all sitting quietly on the couches. She placed her hands upon her hips, and grinned. Oh, she would get them. For the mess and scaring her. 

“Well, well, look what-” She started to say, but Wally cut her off with a hand on her mouth. He had sped off the couch as soon as she had started to speak. 

She glared at him and murmured against his hand, but he just shushed her. He gave a soft grin, before taking her to the couch. Garth gave them a small wave as they approached, and Roy just smiled lazily. 

Donna really wanted to yell at them at that moment and demand to know what was going on, but as she finally got a good look at the couch in front of her all of those feelings melted away. 

Dick was lying curled up the couch, eyes closed and breathing softly. It looked like he had fallen asleep while working on a case, because several papers were spread out on the table in front of him and a laptop was still open, although the screen was black. 

Donna smiled, finally knowing what was going on. Their workaholic Boy Wonder was finally getting some rest for once, and none of them had wanted to wake him up. He always had had that habit of his to overwork himself and crop up a lot of stress in the meantime. He never seemed to be able to slow down and take a break, always pushing others and himself. Although that did wonders for their motivation and they got better because of it, it sometimes became quite exhausting for themselves and Dick. 

She sat down next to Roy, letting out a small huff of laughter. She bumped his shoulder with hers, gaining the attention of the others. “You know, I got really worried there for a second,” she whispered, “It’s never as quiet as it is right now. Normally everyone is just running around and screaming about something being on fire.” 

Garth laughed lowly, bowing his head. When he looked up, he was smiling. “We didn’t want to wake him up.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” snorted Roy, “But you know, since this is one of those few times he actually sleeps, we are quiet. But isn’t asleep often, so there won’t be a lot of times where we will actually shut up.” Donna just shook her head, while Garth smiled apologetically. 

“Guys, you are going to wake him up.” hissed Wally, who had sat down next to Dick. He was playing with a few strands of his black hair. He glared at them. 

That shut them up for a second, but Donna remembered suddenly the other reason why she had been looking for them. “You know, since you are all sitting so quiet right now and doing nothing, maybe you could think about the kitchen and the other rooms for once, hm?” Donna let her glare of steel glide from one boy to the other. They all looked quite sheepish. “Maybe you should go clean up now that you are not doing anything anyway? Just a suggestion?” This time she put a little more emphasis on her words, causing Garth and Roy to stand up. 

“Well, uh,” Roy said, glancing at Garth, “We’ll go, um, clean up a little?” They were shuffling on their feet, like a deer caught in headlights. 

“How about all of it?” Donna said, making clear that this was not a suggestion. She wasn’t going to let them get off that easily. 

Garth just took Roy’s arm and dragged him out of the room, escaping Donna’s wrath. They all but ran out of the room. 

Donna huffed, a small smile crossing her face. She turned to Wally, who was still sitting on the couch. In the meantime Dick had thrown his arms over Wally’s legs, laying his head on his legs. Wally continued stroking his hair, and Dick let out a little hum. 

Wally and Donna smiled at each other, both appreciating the fact that Dick was getting some rest for once. 

“Do you want to stay for a bit?” she asked, knowing he would probably like to keep Dick some company. At his confirming nod, she stood up. “Do you need anything?” she asked quietly, crossing the room to stand at his side. 

“Could you get a blanket?” he asked, with a small grin on his face, looking up at her.

Donna smiled, and carded her hand through Dick’s hair once. He tilted his head towards her hand, almost like a cat. They both smiled, and Donna leaned in to gently kiss Wally’s forehead. “I will be right back,” she whispered, “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Wasn’t planning to.” The reply came easily, both of them slipping into their usual banter without a thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Donna walked back with a large blanket, she glanced in the kitchen for a quick second. Garth and Roy had put on music, and were washing the dishes and had obviously already cleaned up a bit. They were laughing and talking, easily working together in a way that only could come from all of those years fighting and living together.

“Looking good, guys.” Both of them startled at the sound of her voice, and quickly turned around to face her. 

“Fucking hell, Donna.” Roy muttered, grinning as he gained a swat to his arm for that from Garth. 

“We started at the kitchen, but we will try and clean up the living room later. Is he still asleep?” Garth said, while Roy rubbed his arm.

“Yes, just got him and Wally this blanket.” She held up the blanket, which was covered in little robins. Wally had discovered it on a sale s while ago and he had found it hilarious. He had given it to Dick, joking about finally getting to see a real robin for once. Dick had never admitted it to them, but he loved it, as everyone could clearly see. He often worked on cases behind his laptop, the blanket wrapped around him.

At Garth’s and Roy’s approving nods, she left the kitchen and walked back towards the main room. Behind her, she could still hear Roy’s voice. 

“Why does Wally get to sleep and do we have to clean up? This is obvious favoritism- Ow, Garth!”

Donna let out a low laugh, amused by their antics. And no, it was not favoritism. She would just make Wally get them extra food later and have him do his fair share as well. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she came back in the main room, she saw that Wally and Dick had shifted their positions. Wally was laying down on his back, with Dick on top of him. Dick’s head lay down on Wally’s chest, which was moving slowly up and down. Wally had closed his eyes too, but still kept his arms protectively around Dick. 

Donna smiled as she walked towards them, draping the blanket around them. Just as she was tucking the ends underneath Wally, he cracked one of his eyes open. “Thanks,” he whispered sleepily, drifting off already. 

 

“Anytime.” she whispered back, stroking his hair fondly. Wally closed his eyes again, contentedly snuggling back into Dick, who nuzzled his head into Wally’s neck. 

Donna quietly kissed both of them on their foreheads, and stood back up. As she walked back out of the room, she glanced back one more time. “Sleep well.” she whispered, while she turned the lights off.

With one last glance back, she closed the door and returned to the kitchen, to her other team mates. Her family.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Fab Five, or the original teen titans, but there is just so little content for them out there?? I dont know if that is because I just dont look right and just find other teen titans stuff, or if there really is little content out there. But anyway, now there is a bit more content woooo
> 
> Please let me know if you find any errors or have advice, I would really appreciate it! :D


End file.
